Future (Anime)
Did you mean Future (Manga), chapter 23 of the manga? ---- is the eighth episode of the Gakkou Gurashi! anime which was produced by Lerche. Synopsis After much time had passed, Yuki finds the lock for the key Rii-san and Miki were trying to unlock. From this, the group obtains the Staff Emergency Evacuation Manual. Major Events These events occurred within this episode: *Megu-nee... is somewhere.... *The group obtains a Staff Emergency Evacuation Manual Summary Megu-nee is walking towards a desk, with a notebook opens on it. It's her diary. The writings becomes scribbles and between the pile of scribbles there are Kurumi, Yuki, and Rii's names written. Seems like Megu-nee still remembers about them. Rii is in the staff room, trying to find where do Megu-nee's Staff 2S key go to by checking on Megu-nee's desk. While Yuki, who is using her dirty rain boots is chasing the dirty Taromaru in the halls. Rii sees them and stops them from running on the halls, so finally Yuki catch Taromaru. Yuki explains that Taromaru slipped out of his collar when she realize it and she found him swimming in the water tank on the rooftop, which cause both of them to be filthy. It's algae-filled, so they need to take a bath. The hall became dirty because of Taromaru and Yuki's boots. Yuki is bathing Taromaru, but Taromaru goes berserk and Kurumi ask if she needs her to lend a hand, Yuki thanks her but changes her mind when she notices that Kurumi is holding her shovel, saying that it's her job. But then Yuki changes her mind again and ask Kurumi for her help, but ask her to leave the shovel out.Kurumi holds him own while Yuki put off her clothes, and start round 2 of the bathing time. After the bath, Rii drys Taromaru with a hair dryer while Mii-kun dry Yuki's hair. Yuki wants Mii-kun to use the dryer but Mii-kun says Taromaru is using it. The clothes dried quickly. Taromaru nibbles on Yuki's hat, but Kurumi says it's dirty so she take it away from Taromaru. Mii-kun who was staring at Yuki in an surprised expression ask Yuki to stop sitting around half-naked and put her clothes back on. Mii-kun also complains about how they need to take advantages of the equipped facilities while they can for the future, to prepare for graduation. Then they talk about going to college or work. Rii-san seems troubled when Kurumi ask her what would she do, replies her by asking what about her. Yuki thinks that Kurumi is going to work with Shovel-kun, and be married to Shovel-kun. Then Rii-san asks what will Miki do. She replies that it's still vague. Then there's a flashback of Rii-san and Megu-nee talking about starting a club, because it's better to have concrete goals rather than just passing the days. They both think that “The School Living Club“ is a good name for it. Rii-san and Megu-nee both agree on it being a good fit for them. Then Megu-nee gives her a club proposal form, and assign Rii-san as the president of the club. They put a piece of paper with the writing "School Living Club" on the top of the "Student Council" plate. They then take pictures infront of their new clubroom. It's night and Rii-san was looking at Megu-nee's key when Miki comes in. They both can't sleep. Miki tells that she realize this school is too well equipped. It's bothering her that it's like the school was designed to accommodate people living for a long time there. Rii hugs her and says that she have thought of the same thing, and the answer may be there where the key unlocks. She plans to tell everyone tomorrow but since they both can't sleep, they both check the staff room again. When checking the staff room, Yuki woke up from a bad dream and there on the door. Miki says Megu-nee ask them to figure out what that key unlocks, so Yuki help the treasure hunt. Yuki first finds teddy bear, put it together with Megu-nee teddy bear, then finds a sleeping bag and put the teddy bears inside. Next she founds a mic and headphone (equipped with a mic too) and ask Miki to take a picture with the camera there. Miki took it when Yuki's not ready. Yuki throws the paper because it's blank and Miki ask her to calm down, finally the picture appear. Yuki named the camera as super camera, while Miki says it's called instant camera. When Yuki brag to Rii-san, she ask to Yuki if she remembers about that camera and the time they took pictures together with it. Miki play it off by saying Rii-san is angry because Yuki is playing around. Miki ask why she did that and Rii says it's right after they took that picture that Megu-nee was bitten. Rii looks through the windows and see that their numbers have increased, while Yuki unlocks a false panel and there's a safe inside. The key they found fits the safe lock and slips inside. Yuki goes to report to Megu-nee that the request was done. Inside, there's a DVD, a list, and.... a Staff Emergency Evacuation Manual. Rii reads it to Miki and Kurumi. Inside, there's many things that explains about the infection, biological weapon, preservation of human race, etc. They all seems surprised of these things that ki talks presumed to be hidden by Megu-nee. Yuki talks to Megu-nee that it wasn't easy to look for the thing she asked them to look for. She also report that she found some cute stuffed animals and will show them to Megu-nee later. Navigation Category:Episode